Ps I Will Loathe You Forever!
by xoKayla17xo
Summary: Massie and Layne have declared war on each other over Dempsey. Derrington and Layne will do anything to break Massie and Dempsey up. Dune is back. Dylan has a secret bf. Kristen may leave the PC forever. Read to see all the drama unfold.
1. Character info

**PS. I WILL LOATHE YOU FOREVER!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Massie Block- Massie is so excited for the new year now that the Briarwood boys have been deemed to the trailers, the Pretty Committee is doing great, and Dempsey is her boyfriend. Life couldn't get better right? WRONG. The Briarwood boys got the trailers totally redone, not only that but they now have elective classes back in the main building. The Pretty Committee could lose Kristen as a member. And it seems that Layne and Derrington will do whatever it takes to destroy her relationship with Dempsey. Tons to handle but this is Massie Block we're talking about and she always comes up smelling like Chanel NO. 19.**

**Claire Lyons- Is back toghter with Cam after getting his text. Massie is totally approving of her relationship and her new and improved style. Everything would be great if she didn't know a little too much information. Like the fact that Layne and Dempsey kissed the other day, Layne wants to get Dempsey back, Derrington wants Massie back, and the fact that Kristen is considering leaving the Pretty Committee for good. What's a girl to do? It may come down to having to take sides in the war between her two bff's.**

**Dylan Marvil- Looks and feels great in her size 6 jeans. So what has caused the change of attitude? Wonder if it could have anything to do with her secret boyfriend Chris? She knows if Massie finds out about the relationship she would disapprove. Hopefully she can keep the secret after Alicia finds out from Josh. I mean bff's keep secrets, even if they can get major gossip points. RIGHT?**

**Alicia Rivera- Has the perfect boyfriend, friends, clothes, and she knows a top secret about Dylan. The Spanish beauty has everything going her way. All she has to do is figure whether or not she should keep Dylan's secret and how she is gonna help Massie destroy Layne.**

**Kristen Gregory- If you thought the rest of the Pretty Committee had drama, you haven't seen anything yet. Kristen has a whole lot of choices to make. For one Dune is back and wants her to transfer to ADD. Kristen is trying to hide her new friendship with Layne from Massie which won't be easy since Massie has declared war on Layne. Kristen is also desperate to get Dempsey with Layne and Derrington with Massie. But at the same time she's thinking about leaving the Pretty Committee for her soccer friends and Layne. With all these things on her mind it doesn't help that she is secretly dating Kemp. So what will she choose? Dune or Kemp? ADD or OCD? Massie or Layne?**

**

* * *

**

**Derrington- Determined to get Massie back now that she's with Dempsey. He is more than willing to hatch a plan with Layne in order to break Massie and Dempsey. And if that doesn't work he always has a back up plan.**

**Cam- Is back with Claire and happier than ever but is he willing to go behind her back to try and help Derrington steal Massie away from Dempsey?**

**Chris-Secretly dating Dylan, so she won't get in trouble with Massie. Only problem he might end up destroying their relationship by going against her in the war between Massie and Layne.**

**Josh- Plans on helping Massie and Dempsey stay toghther even if he is risking losing the other guys as his friends.**

**Kemp- Secretly dating Kristen, torn up over the fact that Dune is trying to get Kristen back and wants her to change schools. There may be another war.**

**Dune- Has returned to Westchester, he found love with Kristen during the summer and wants her to transfer to ADD and be his girlfriend too bad he's gonna have to fight Kemp for her.**

**Dempsey- Confused over his feelings for Massie and Layne. Massie is his girlfriend but last week when he was hanging with Layne and Claire at the park for Layne's birthday. He and Layne kissed. What does that mean? Especially when Massie and Layne declare war on each other.**

**

* * *

**

**Layne- HATES MASSIE BLOCK SO MUCH!!!!!! Massie is the worst person ever in Layne's opinion. First she stole Claire and turned her into a completely different person. Then she went and stole Dempsey from her. Only good thing is Kristen is her friend and is thinking about leaving the Pretty Committee, and Derrington and the rest of the guys are willing to help her breakup up Massie and Dempsey. I mean Dempsey must like her after what happened last week. Right? Just cause there is this good stuff happening things are still bad. First off her friend Meena has turned into a completely different person she is even trying to be friends with Massie!!! And she and Massie have declared war on each other.**

**

* * *

**

**PREPARE FOR THE DRAMA IN THE NEW STORY PS. I WILL LOATHE YOU FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note- What did you think? I will make it a story if I get at least 5 reviews!!! Please read and review!!!!  
XOXO, PERFECTANGELKK1880**


	2. Mistake at the bday party

****

Author's Note- Thanks for the reviews now I'm gonna start the story. Let me know which couples you want toghter by voting on the poll on my profile! Also if you have any ideas or things you would like in the story you can tell me in your review or you can PM me! Anyways I hope you like the story read and review!!!!

* * *

Massie's POV-

"EMAHGAWD" I screamed.  
"What's wrong" Claire asked as she ran into my room.  
"Kuh-laire nothing is wrong, actually everything is great" I said.  
"Then why were you screaming" she asked

"Look at the text Dempsey sent me" I said as I handed her my iphone.

**QUEENMASSIE- Hey Dempsey  
D-DUDE- Hey Massie  
QUEENMASSIE- So wat's ^  
D-DUDE- Thinkin bout u  
QUEENMASSIE- Really wat about me  
D-DUDE- About how much I love u  
QUEENMASSIE- AW!!!!!  
D-DUDE- I know, k I g2g I have to go to Layne's B-day party.  
QUEENMASSIE- K, bye!!!**

"OMG, that is so awesome" Claire said as she handed me back my phone.  
"I know, isn't he awesome" I asked.  
"Totally, but not as much as Cam" she replied.  
"Whatever, hey aren't you going to Layne's birthday party" I asked.

"Yeah, I actually came over to ask you if it was cool if Issac dropped me off at the park" she said.  
"The park" I questioned as I wrinkled my nose.  
"Yeah, that's where she's having her party" she replied.  
"It's cool, by me" I said.

"OK, I'll see you tonight for the sleepover" she said.  
"OK, bye" I said as I shook my head what did Claire and Dempsey see in Layne Abeley anyways?

* * *

**Claire's POV-**"Thanks, for the ride Issac" I said as I stepped out of the Range Rover and headed over to where I saw Layne, Dempsey, Meena, and Heather.  
"Hey guys" I said as I sat down beside Layne.  
"Hey Claire" they replied.  
"So what's going on" I asked.

"We just started to give Layne her gifts" Dempsey said.  
"Well, here's mine" I said as I handed Layne a gift.  
"AWESOME" she said once she had opened her gift which was a pair of skull earrings, a temporary tattoo kit, and a big pack of Twizzlers, Layne's new addiction.  
"Glad you like it, so what else did you get" I asked.

"Heather got me a t-shirt from Hawaii when she went on vacation there, Meena got me Paramore's cd, and I haven't opened Dempsey's gift yet" she said.  
"Open it" I said since I knew Layne had a secret crush on Dempsey.  
"OMG, this is so awesome" Layne said as she pulled out her gift which was a hand beaded necklace from Africa.  
"Your welcome" Dempsey said as Layne gave him a hug.

"This is great and all but I gotta run, I have dance class" Meena said as she picked up her bag and left.  
"Yeah, she's gone" Heather said.  
"What's wrong with Meena" I asked.  
"She's totally changed, like she is a total wannabe Pretty Committee member" Heather said "Um, no offense"

"It's OK, I know you and Layne don't really like the rest of the Pretty Committee" I said as I looked over towards Layne and dempsey who were playing soccer on the field.  
"Well we like you, and Layne is friends with one of them" Heather said.  
"Which one" I asked slightly confused.  
"The one that's on the soccer team with Layne" she answered.

"KRISTEN" I said.  
"Yeah, that's the one, they became really good friends over the summer and hang out after soccer practice" Heather said "Oh, I gotta go my mom's here tell Layne I say bye"  
"Ehmagawd, Kristen and Layne are friends" I said to myself as I pulled out my phone.

**ClAIREBEAR- HEY KRIS WATS ^  
SOCCERGURL- HEY CLAIRE NOTHIN U  
CLAIREBEAR- Massie & me r goint 2 the mall u wanna come?  
SOCCERGURL- Can't I'm hangin with some of my friends from soccer l8r  
CLAIREBEAR- Like LAYNE???  
SOCCERGURL-EHMAGAWD!!! How did u find out???  
CLAIREBEAR- Layne's friend.  
SOCCERGURL- Meet me the pizzza place near skool in 10 & I will explain.  
CLAIREBEAR- Deal c u there.**

"Hey Layne, sorry but something came up and I gotta go" I yelled as I headed down to the field.  
"OMG" I screamed when I got down there I saw Layne and Dempsey laying on the ground kissing.  
"CLAIRE" they both screamed.  
"I gotta go, bye" I yelled as I ran to where the Range Rover was waiting for me.

* * *

Author's Note- What did you think??? Review please 5 more till next chapter. THANKS LUV YOU GUYS WHO REVIEW!!!!!!  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880


	3. Confessions

**Chapter 3- Confessions!!!!!**

**Claire's POV-**

* * *

I ran into Diego's Pizza Palace to find Kristen sitting in a booth.  
"Hey" I said as I sat down out of breath.  
"Hey" she said "I ordered pizza"  
"Thanks" I said as I picked up a slice.

"So are you gonna ask about me and Layne being friends" Kristen asked.  
"Yeah, um so what's up with that" I asked.  
"Well, since the the rest of the PC was on vacation this summer, I was looking for someone to hang with" she explained.  
"So, Layne was your first choice" I questioned.

"Definitely not, Massie would kill me" she answered.  
"So, than how did it happen" I asked.  
"Well, one day after soccer practice coach wanted us to clean up the locker room so we started to talk and became friends" she explained.  
"I never thought a PC member besides me would be friends with Layne" I said.

"Not just that but she helped me get revenge on Sky when she tried to steal Dune away from me" Kristen added.  
"Layne, did that" I asked.  
"Yeah, actually I couldn't believe she did" Kristen said.  
"Well, don't worry Kris your secret is safe with me" I said.

"Claire there's more" she said.  
"What is it" I asked.  
"Dune called me a few days ago, he's back and he want's me to transfer to ADD" she said.  
"Wow, but Kristen what about BOCD" I asked.

"I know, but ADD is actually in my family's price range" she said.  
"Is that it" I asked.  
"No, there's more" she said.  
"Go, ahead" I said bracing myself.

"I want to stay at BOCD cause I'm kinda dating Kemp" she said.  
"OMG" I said  
"And if I do stay I'm thinking I might leave the PC and start hanging with Layne and my soccer friends" she said.  
"Why" I asked.

"I fit in better with them, and also the thing is I want to help Layne and Dempsey get toghter, and Massie would kill me for that" she answered.  
"So you know about them" I asked.  
"Yeah, why what do you know" she asked.  
"I was at Layne's birthday party and I saw them kissing" I said.

"OMG" Kristen replied.  
"I know I'm gonna ask Layne about it later" I said.  
"The real reason I want them toghter is cause I want Massie and Derrington toghter" Kristen said.  
"But they hate eachother" I said.

"Nope, I talked to Derrington a few days ago and he told me he wants Massie back" she replied,  
"EMAGAWD" I said as my phone started to ring and I picked it up.  
"Kris, I got to go my mom needs me home to babysit Todd" I said a I stood up to leave.  
"Claire, please don't tell Massie anything I told you" she said.

"I wont, I promise" I said.

Of course I won't say anything my head is spinning from all the info I just got, this is gonna be a long day.

* * *

**Author's Note- What did you think??? Please review just push the little button. 5 more reviews till next chapter. LUV PEOPLE WHO REVIEW!!!  
XOXO, PERFECTANGELKK1800**


	4. IMing for fun

**IMing for fun**

* * *

Massie's POV-

"Bean I am so bored, I wonder when Claire and Dempsey will be back from Loser Layne's birthday party" I said to my ah-dorable black pug Bean.

Bean barked back twice in reply which I could only hope meant soon. I walked over to my computer to check my IM's. I had just assigned the PC to get new IM screen names. My new one was ALPHAMASSIE.

**ALPHAMASSIE- Hey Leesh.  
SPANISHBEAUTY- Hey Mass, heart the new screen name.  
ALPHAMASSIE- Luv urs 2 so cute.  
SPANISHBEAUTY- THX, g2g dance class.  
ALPHAMASSIE- BYE!!!  
SPANISHBEAUTY- BYE!!! Heart U!!!  
**  
SPANISHBEAUTY has signed off.

Next I sent Dylan an IM.

**ALPHAMASSIE- Dyl, U there???  
SASSYRED- Yep, Hey Mass.  
ALPHAMASSIE- Luv the new screen name.  
SASSYRED- Luv urs 2, srry I can't talk I got HW, :(  
ALPHAMASSIE- K, BYE Dyl.  
**  
SASSYRED has signed off.

Now onto Kristen I logged into her chatroom to see a note she had left.

**CHICCHICK- HEY PC srry I'm not gonna be on for a few days, extra practices and hw. Talk 2 u skool.**So much for that well let's see if Claire is back.

**ALPHAMASSIE- Hey Claire U back???  
CLAIRELUVSCAM- Yeah I just got back.  
ALPHAMASSIE- Kool, how was the party???  
CLAIRELUVSCAM- Um, it was intresting.  
ALPHAMASSIE- So how long has the party been over???  
CLAIRELUVSCAM- Bout 2 hrs, I've been babysitting Todd.  
ALPHAMASSIE- That's weird Dempsey said he would call me after the party.  
CLAIRELUVSCAM- Maybe u should call him, srry Mass I g2g my mom brought me and Todd dinner home.  
ALPHAMASSIE- K, I'll talk 2 u l8r.**CLAIRELUVSCAM has signed off.

"Bean that is so weird, Dempsey always calls me back" I said to Bean.  
I picked up and dialed Dempsey's number but it went straight to voice mail, then I called his house but his mom picked up and said he wasn't home.  
"What is up with him" I said.  
Just than I heard a ping on my computer I had gotten an IM. Maybe it's Dempsey I thought.

**SOCCERGUYDERRIK- HEY MASS.  
ALPHAMASSIE- Derrik wat do u want???  
SOCCERGUYDERRIK- I was bored.  
ALPHAMASSIE- So u decided 2 talk 2 me 4 fun.  
SOCCERGUYDERRIK- Technically I'm Iming u 4 fun.  
ALPHAMASSIE- Watev *insert eyeroll here*  
SOCCERGUYDERRIK- Funny Block.  
ALPHAMASSIE- U know it Harrington.  
SOCCERGUYDERRIK- I know nothin Block.  
ALPHAMASSIE- Oviously.  
SOCCERGUYDERRIK- Ys that.  
ALPHAMASSIE- U just insulted urself.  
SOCCERGUYDERRIK- Oh, nm I was jkin.  
ALPHAMASSIE- Watev I g2g have 2 take Bean 4 a walk.  
SOCCERGUYDERRIK- K, l8r Block.  
ALPHAMASSIE- Bye, Harrington.**SOCCERGUYDERRIK has signed off.

"EMAGAWD, Bean I just had a human conversation with Derrington" I said.  
Bean barked twice in response.  
"And the sad thing is I actually enjoyed it" I said.  
Bean barked again.

"What is wrong with me, oh well come on Bean time for a walk" I said as I picked up Bean's leash and tried to get the thoughts of Derrington out of my head.

* * *

Authors Note- What did you think???? I know it was short. The next chapter will be longer. Please review today is my bday and that's a good gift. Don't forget to vote on the poll.  
XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880


	5. Gossip

**Chapter 5- Gossip**

* * *

**Massie's POV-**

"Bean how does this look" I said as I modeled my new black and purple pajamas for Bean "1 bark for good, 2 barks for great"  
Bean barked twice in response and than I heard a knock at my door.

"Massie" my mom said as she opened my door "Alicia and Dylan are here"  
"Send them in" I replied.  
"MASSIE" they yelled as they ran up to hug me.  
"Hey guys" I said.

"Are the others here" Dylan asked as she set down her stuff.  
"No not yet" I said.  
"How hard is it for Claire to get here she lives like 5 steps away" Alicia said.  
"I know usually she gets here like an hour before" I said.

"And Kris is usually here before us too" Dylan pointed out.  
"Did u guys notice on her IM's the note she posted" I asked.  
"Yeah and I needed her help with math homework" Dylan complained.  
"Well hopefully she will be here soon, I haven't seen her in like 3 days" Alicia said.

"Me either she's been having lunch with the soccer team for the past week" I said.  
"Why" Alica asked.  
"They are supposedly planning out there new soccer strategy for there next game" Dylan said.  
"Supposedly" Alicia asked.

"I think she just wants an excuse to hang with them" Dylan said.  
"Why you say that" I asked.  
"Since when does Kris diss us for the soccer team" Dylan asked.  
"Never, no one ditches the Pretty Committee" Alicia replied.

"Exactly, so if she says that's why she is hanging with them we wont get mad at her" Dylan said.  
"Kris isn't stupid enough to ditch us" I said.  
"That we know of" Dylan said.  
"What's up with you hating on Kris so much" Alicia asked.

"She's like my sister but haven't you guys noticed lately she has changed, and not for the better" Dylan said.  
"What you mean" I asked.  
"OK how do I explain it, its like she went from a Prada bag to a cheap Walmart knockoff" Dylan replied.  
"How" Alicia asked.

"Well first off have you noticed she barley wears designer clothes anymore, it's all like not designer" Dylan said.  
"And" I asked.  
"She don't talk about people behind their backs, she is overly excited with soccer and she isn't hanging with us as much" Dylan said.

"POINT" Alicia yelled.  
"Do you really think she would ditch us" I asked.  
"If shes really as smart as she says she wont, but who knows" Dylan replied.

Just than there was a knock at my door and Kristen and Claire walked in.

"Hey" Claire said.  
"Look who finally got here" I said.  
"Sorry I was watching Todd for my mom she just got home like 10 minutes ago" Claire said.  
"What about you" Dylan said to Kristen.

"Late soccer practice, and than the soccer team went and had pizza at Casey's house" Kristen replied.  
"So soccer and pizza is more important than Massie's sleepover" Alicia asked.  
"We have a sleepover every Friday, I didn't think me being a few minutes late would be a big deal, and besides Claire is late too" Kristen replied.  
"But she had an actual reason" Dylan said.

"Well so do I" Kristen yelled.  
"Whatever" Dylan replied coldly.  
"OMG so much DRAMA" Alicia said.  
"Yeah" Claire said.

I had to agree to with them and the drama was just beginning.

* * *

**Author's Note- **So what did you think? I know it was short. The next chapter is gonna be longer cause it has more of the storyline following Alicia finding out about Dylan and Chris. And some on Kristen and Layne's plan to breakup Massie and Dempsey, also Meena's betrayal of Layne.


	6. Knowing to much

**CHAPTER 6- Knowing to much**

* * *

**Dylan's POV-**

I was headed to watch the soccer game with Alicia since Kristen was no longer hanging with us as much, Massie refused to go to soccer games anymore, and Claire was sick.  
"I feel so ditched" I told Alicia as we got a seat on the bleachers.  
"Yeah remember when all the PC used to come here" she asked.  
"Yeah, but apparently we're not good enough company for Kristen anymore" I said.

"And Massie don't like soccer games no more" Alicia said.  
"Of course not she's all about the theatre now" I replied.  
"I wish Claire wasn't sick" Alicia said.  
"Me too, no offense or nothing but I want to talk to someone other than you" I replied.

"Dont worry your not my idea of good company" Alicia said.  
"Whatever" I said.  
"EMAGAWD" Alicia screamed.  
"What" I asked.

"Look its our soccer team" she said.  
"Leesh, since when do you care about sports" I asked.  
"Since never, but my bf is on the team so I care" she said referring to Josh.

"Whatever that's not why we're here" I said.  
"Oh don't worry Dyl I know why your here" Alicia said.  
"Why" I asked.  
"You wanna see Chris" she said.

"WHAT" I screamed.  
"Oh, chill out Dyl Josh told me about you and Chris" Alicia said.  
"I swear you know to much" I said as I sluped down into my seat.  
"Point, now spill" she replied.

* * *

**Kristen's POV-**

"OK, Im here" I said as I arrived at Layne's house.  
"Hey" Lanye said as she let me in the house.  
"You ready to set up the plan to breakup Massie and Dempsey" Layne asked.  
"Yeah, let's get to work" I said even though in the back of mind I knew this could permanetly ruin my friendship with Massie.

"Is Derrik here" I asked.  
"Yeah, hes talking to Chris in the kitchen" Layne said as she led me into the kitchen.  
"Hey" Derrik said as Layne and I walked in.  
"Chris is gonna help us with the plan too" Layne explained to me.

"So what have you come up with so far" I asked.  
"Well Chris came up with an idea that if we put Massie in some kinda danger that Derrik could save her" Layne replied.  
"And I said we should spread a rumor about Dempsey" Derrik said.  
"I said we should just get Dempsey to like me and dump Massie and than Derrik gets her" Layne said.

"What do you think" Chris asked.  
"I think those are really good ideas but i think they might be better if we were to combine them" I said.  
"That's actually a really good idea" Layne said.  
"So what's the plan boss" Derrik asked.

"OK so we know that Dempsey likes Layne because they kissed at her party" I said.  
"HOW YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT" Layne yelled.  
"I have sources" I said referring to Claire.  
"Nice, Layne" Derrik said.

"OK back to the plan" Chris said.  
"So we can start a rumor about Dempsey somthing that will freak Massie out, and thats when Derrik comes in" I said.  
"What am I gonna do" Derrik asked.  
"So when Massie gets freaked out by the rumor, we set her in a trap where it looks like she will get hurt" I said.

"And Derrik saves her" Chris replied.  
"Exactly" I said.  
"Awesome I get to be a hero" Derrik said.  
"This is gonna work" Layne said.

* * *

**Meena's POV-**

I was sitting in my room talking to Layne on the phone while she told me about her and her new bff Kristen's plan to breakup Dempsey and, Kristen's other bff Massie Block. The alpha of OCD. I knew that if Layne messed with Massie that it would totally destroy Layne forever. And I wasn't about to go down with her. I had been trying to change my status in Massie's eyes from LBR to part of her coveted Pretty Comittee, since I first transfered to OCD. And now was the perfect oppurtunity with Kristen's betrayal I could work this to my advantage. Sometimes it was a good thing I knew way to much. That spot in the Pretty Comittee would soon be mine. This is gonna be intresting.

* * *

Author's Note- So what did you think? 5 reviews til next chapter. So REVIEW. And don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile it will only be up until Chapter 8 is posted.

XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880


	7. New BFF

**CHAPTER 7- NEW BFF!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Bean" I yelled for my ah-dorable black pug. Just than i got an IM.  
"Who is **MGURL75**" I asked out loud as I saw the unfamilar screen name.  
"Oh well" I thought and opened the IM

Massie's POV-

**MGURL75- Massie, u may not know who I am but I have important info 4 u.  
ALPHAMASSIE- Wat kinda info? And who r u?  
MGURL75- Info of betrayal in da PC and who I am ur just gonna hav 2 figure that out.  
ALPHAMASSIE- I want da info  
MGURL75- K. Meet me Starbucks on Glendwood Drive. In an hour.  
ALPHAMASSIE- Deal. C u there.**MGURL75 has signed off.

"Betrayal huh"? I said.  
"Well we'll just see" I decided.

I got dressed in a hurry. And walked over to my mirror. I was wearing a pair of black Baby Phat jeans,blue DKNY silk shirt,and black Jimmy Choo heels.

''9.5'' I decided as I picked up my Chanel bag and headed to the car.  
"Issac, I need to go to the Starbucks on Glendwood Drive, I have a meeting" I said.

When we got there I got out of the car and headed inside and sat down at my favorite table.  
"A carmel latte" I said to the waitress.  
"Massie Block" I heard someone say my name and I looked up and saw Claire's other LBR friend Meena.  
"Meena what do you want'' I asked.

"You said you wanted info so Im here to give it you" she said.  
"MGURL75" I asked in surprise.  
"Yep. French Vanilla latte" she told the waitress as she brought me my latte.  
"What kind of info you got for me" I asked.

"Well have you noticed that your bff Kristen has been flacky" she asked.  
"Yeah it's called she's been hanging with the soccer team too much" I said.  
"Not really" she replied.  
"What do you mean" I asked.

"Kristen is spending time with the soccer team, but she also has a new bff" she said.  
"Who'' I asked.  
"LAYNE" she answered.  
"I don't believe you, she would never do that" I replied.  
"If you dont believe me, this is Layne's phone I told her I needed to borrow it, there are text's messages between them" she said as she handed me Layne's iPhone.

I went to check the messages.

**SOCCERGURL- Hey bestie  
L-GURL- Hey bff  
SOCCERGURL- Wat ya doin?  
L-GURL- Me & Chris r workin on da plan  
SOCCERGURL- K. I tried 2 talk 2 Dempsey bout u.  
L-GURL- Wat he say?????  
SOCCERGURL- He kept sayin how kool u r and that u 2 should hang out more.  
L-GURL- YAY!!!! I wanna  
SOCCERGURL- I know u do and I'm workin on gettin him 4 u.  
L-GURL- THX. I g2g hw :(  
SOCCERGURL- Hav fun. Bye.  
L-GURL- Bye.**

**

* * *

**

"EMAGAWD" I said.  
"Do you believe me now" Meena asked.  
"Yeah. How did you find out about this" I asked.  
"Layne is my "friend" and so she told me about ther plan" she answered.  
"What's the plan" I asked.

"Layne and Kristen started hanging out during the summer, and Laynehelped Kristen get Dune, and in return Kristen has to help her get Dempsey" she said.  
"So they are best friends" I asked.  
"Yeah" she said.  
"Well, good thing I got a new bff to help me get my revenge" I said.

"Me" Meena asked.  
"Yep" I said.  
"Awesome" she replied.

We clicked our starbucks cups toghter and leaned in to talk about our new plan. This was gonna be the beggining of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**Author's Note- Sorry it took me so long to update I've been really busy. Anyways what did you think? 5 more reviews till next chapter. And the poll is up only until the next chapter is up so vote. O btw I won't be able to update probably until next week cause I'm gonna be on a field trip Wednesday-Friday.**

XOXO- PerfectAngelKK1880


	8. Alpha's always end up on top

**Chapter 8- Alpha's always end up on top!!!!!!**

Massie's POV-

"MEENA" I yelled to my new bff.  
"I'm here" she said.  
"Good, now are we clear on the plan" I asked.  
"Yep, get Claire,Alicia,and Dylan on our side" she said.  
"Exactly, now here's what I need you to do, your gonna come to tonight's sleepover, i called Kristen and told her it was canceled cause my mom is sick so we tell the girls what's going on and we make sure they are on our side" I told her.

"No prob they are totally dedicated to you so it shouldn't be a problem to get them on our side" Meena replied.  
"Alicia and Dylan I'm not worried bout they always agree with me" i said.  
"What about Claire" Meena asked.  
"Well she cares alot bout Layne and Kristen but me and her are bffs" I answered.

"So than what are you gonna do after you tell them" Meena asked.  
"Simple I'm gonna destroy Layne and Kristen" I said with a smile.  
"Massie sometimes i think your evil" Meena said with a laugh.  
"Evil no......vengeful very much though" I laughed.

"How do you plan on destroying them exactly?" Meena asked.  
"I'm not sure let, first I have to figure out who's helping them with their plan, that's where you come in" I said.  
"What do i have to do" she asked.

"Well what your gonna do is pretend to be the greatest friend ever and convince them your on their side, than you gotta find out what their planning and who's involved, if you do that and make sure that i can destroy them than you can consider yourself a member of the PC" I answered.

"No problem, Il get right on that" she said as she left the room.

"This is gonna be fun" I laughed to myself.

* * *

Authors Note- Im srry i havent updated in lik 4ever but my life has been crazy nd i feel awful i havent been updating nd i know this aint much but i hav writers block nd if u got any suggestions plz let me know!!!!!!!! Anywayz review da story nd il try 2 update ASAP!!!!!!!

XOXO, PerfectAngelKK1880


	9. Authors NotePlease read

**Authors Note~**

**_Hey guys I just wanted to thank you for being so loyal to my stories. This one I havn't worked on in a while because I really have no idea what to do next with it. I also got an idea for another story and I didnt want to lose it so I have started to work on it. But as soon as I finish with it I promise to finish this one. IF you have an ideas please let me know and also if you could please check out my new story I would be extremely gracious. It's called "The only thing worth fighting for is you". I think it is going pretty well but I'd love to have your encouragement. Thank you for reading and this story will be continued very soon._**

**_~Twilightgurl21_**


	10. It's war!

Chapter 9- It's war!

* * *

**Massie's POV-**

"Massie, what's the big news you have" Alicia asked when she arrived at my doorstep for the sleepover.  
"Leesh, I promise you'll find out soon enough, but we got to wait for the others" I said as I walked with her into the living room.  
Claire was already there, but of course she was too distracted by her text from Cam to notice that we had walked into the room.

"Kuh-laire, really you need to chill with the texts" Alicia laughed as she took her spot beside Claire.  
"Sorry" Claire replied as she looked up for a second "Why aren't you texting Josh though"  
"He's grounded" Alicia answered.  
"Aww so sad" a voice said from the doorway.

I turned around and saw Dylan, standing in the doorway.  
"Thanks for answering the door by the way Mass" she added as she sat on the other side of Alicia.  
"Sorry, Dyl" I said as I handed her a twix bar as an apology.  
"All is forgiven" she laughed as she bit into the candybar. "Is Kristen late again" she asked after she swallowed.  
"Um..actually about that.." I started but was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"Guess she's here" I heard Alicia say as I walked to answer the door.

If only they knew the whole story, but it would come out soon enough.  
"Meena, your here" I smiled as I welcomed my new found friend inside.  
"I wouldn't miss this, I mean a real PC sleepover" she said with excitement.  
"Ok, Meena just so you know the PC doesn't know anything about Kristen yet so I'm going to need your help filling them in" I explained as we headed to the living room.  
"Not a problem" she replied as we entered the living room to three shocked PC members faces.

"It it just me or does Kristen look different" Dylan whisper-yelled to Alicia.  
"Dyl, that's defiantly not Kristen" she replied, rolling her eyes at Dylan's blonde moment.  
"Meena" Claire asked with a puzzled look.  
"Hey Claire, I haven't seen you in a while" Meena replied as she sat down next to Claire.

The two of them were busy talking so I walked into the kitchen to get a drink, and of course a second later Alicia and Dylan were behind me closing the kitchen door behind them.  
"OK Massie what is going on" Dylan questioned.  
"What are you talking about" I asked as I passed her a couple of sodas.  
"Hmm...i don't know Massie, maybe the fact that Meena aka Layne's bff is here instead of Kristen" Alicia answered.  
"Is this like backwards day or something" Dylan added.  
"Look I'll explain everything in a minute, come on" I said as I led them back to the party.

"Alight" I said as I walked to the center of the room and waited for attention to get on me. "I know you are all wondering what's going on"  
"You can say that again" Dylan replied.  
"Meena, come on you gotta help me explain" I said inviting my new friend up.  
"Wait, so she knows" Alicia asked looking shocked.  
"Leesh, shut up for a minute and let me explain" I snapped.

"Ok, sorry about that, now I know your all wondering where Kristen is, but from this day forward she is no longer a member of the PC" I announced.  
"Emagawd" Alicia yelled.  
"Why" Dylan asked.  
"What happened" Claire added.  
"I'll let Meena explain" I said stepping aside so Meena could have full attention.

"Kristen decided that she didn't care about the PC as much as everyone thought, while you were all on your amazing vacations this summer, Kristen was going behind your back" Meena started.  
"What" Alicia asked.  
"She made best friends with Layne" I explained.  
"Emagawd x2" Dylan said.  
"Yeah, well as you all know she was in love with Dune, thanks to Layne's help, Kristen got Dune, but not without a price to pay" Meena continued.

"Layne made her promise that she would help her get Dempsey away from me" I chimed in.  
"And now Kristen, Layne, and lord knows who else are creating plans to make it happen" Meena finished.  
I looked over at the PC's shocked faces, well Claire looked a little less shocked but she was probably distracted by one of Cam's texts.  
"Emagawd x3" Alicia finally said.  
"I knew that we couldn't trust her" Dylan sighed.

"Listen girls, I'm not going to let Loser Layne and her best friend Kristen destroy my relationship" I announced.  
"What are you going to do" Claire asked.  
"It's not what I'm going to do, it's what all of you are going to help me do" I answered.  
"So what's the plan" Dylan questioned.  
"I'm still working on it, but for right now all you need to know is that Meena is part of the plan" I said looking over at her.

"I'll be keeping tabs on everything that Layne and Kristen are doing since I am "friends" with Layne" Meena said.  
"Massie we will do whatever you need us to do" Alicia announced.  
"Right now all we need to do is act like we don't know anything about this so that Kristen won't get suspicious" I replied.  
"Point" Dylan said stealing Alicia's phrase.

"I need to know all of you are in this and will help me" I said "I don't need to get stabbed in the back again"  
"I'm in" Dylan said.  
"Me too" Alicia added.  
"Claire" I said looking at my best friend "Are you in or not"  
"I'm in" she said even though she didn't look too convinced.

"Then it's settled, Kristen Gregory must die" Meena said.  
"A complete social death, right beside her best friend Layne Abeley" Dylan laughed.  
"Agreed, let's take those biotches down" Alicia replied.

I looked over at Claire who was more interested in her phone, than our plans for Layne and Kristen but it didn't really matter now because now IT'S WAR!

* * *

_Authors Note- Hi everyone, OK first off I really want to apologize because I kinda forgot about this story, and than I checked my email and realized I had reviews for it. I also have another story up just to let you know it's also a Clique story called "The only thing worth fighting for is you" and its another Massington story with a little bit of a twist of reality put in :) I really want to thank everyone who has been loyal to this story, I started a long time ago and got writer's block but I have some idea's now and I hope I can get this story going again. I know not a long chapter but this was written really randomly because I was bored and once again just realized I hadn't worked on the story in a while. Hmm...oh and also I would love to hear ideas for this story and also for any future stories. _

_If anyone has a myspace or facebook you should add me, the links to my pages are on my profile :) Once again, thank you so much and I will write more as soon as I have time, and in case you didn't notice my pen name changed from perfectangelkk1880 to twilightgurl21 :) Read and Review...5 reviews and I'l have another chapter up sooner!_

Love ya,

Twilightgurl21 :)


End file.
